


A Black and White Rainbow

by Kinky_Bastard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Bastard/pseuds/Kinky_Bastard
Summary: *** Living in a black and white world is your norm until you meet your soulmate. ***Perseus Jackson - Haunted by the rejection he faced from his soulmate.Nico di Angelo - Yearning for permanent love that will never die.Their destination is obvious - Fate has it in for them and they're meant to be. Or are they?





	1. Chapter 1

** _Nico di Angelo POV_ **

I was late for work, as usual. Running through the black and grey streets of Manhattan, pushing past people aged young and old, I was almost there. Skipping around a tree, I stumbled into a young male. 

His eyes were a soft green and his hair was a deep shade of black, swept into an undercut. The light bounced off his deeply tanned skin, the beige of his cheeks painted over with a pinch of red. 

I dusted myself off, throwing an apology over my shoulder before sliding into the cafe - 25 minutes late. Sneaking past my co-workers and reaching the lockers, I released a relaxed sigh. A couple of minutes later, sporting a red shirt that read, 'Order here' and black jeans, I jogged around taking orders. 

It took me a whole hour to realise that I was seeing the world in colour. It wasn't even me, it was the little girl who couldn't even reach the door handle and was jumping up and down until I went out to help.

"Love your pink dress," I said to the young child and she shot me a small smile.

"Thank you!" She giggled, "What's having a soulmate like? Is it a dream come true? What does blue look like?"

She continued asking me questions before her parents caught up to her, apologizing to me as they lead her away. But I was stuck in a daze... I met my soulmate and I could see colours. How did I not register this before? I sat down and pondered over when I could have met them. Then, it came to me. 

That green-eyed boy!

I grinned, wide. Then frowned upon realisation, it had been almost 2 hours since then. I ripped the main door open and escaped, attempting to make it to the tree in the next few minutes. My fingers collided with the trunk and I doubled over, huffing out breaths as I looked around. There he was. On the bench with his head up to the sky, one leg crossed over the other and his hands clasped atop a knee. I could not be happier. I had been looking forward to this day since I was 8 years old and 12 years later, it happened. I approached him softly and asked him if I could sit down with him.

“Out of all the benches in this park, why here with me?” His question startled me.

“You seemed like you needed a nudge from your cloud watching,” I shrugged, not knowing what else to say. I got up and started leaving, “Sorry, if I bothered you.”

I stopped when I felt a hand grasp my own and I spun around, eyes wide. Watching his lips move, I craned my neck to hear what he was saying, “Please, stay.”

I smiled and settled beside him, “Say, have you met your soulmate?”

His head turned around along with his upper body to face me, “I did 10 years ago.”

In an attempt to hide the frown emerging on my face, I faced away from him and toward the sky instead. 

“Why do you ask?” I heard his deep voice caress the air next to my ear. When I faced him again, he had leaned in closer and was a mere couple inches from me. 

I felt my face light up and I averted my gaze, “I met mine this morning, at least I think I did. Now I’m not so sure. Is it possible to have more than one soulmate?”

He smiled softly, crows feet forming on the sides of his eyes, “I was just asking myself the same thing but I think I know the answer now.”

“What?” With a confused gaze, I followed as he tilted his head back up to face the sky.

“10 years ago, I met her. It was unlike anything 14-year-old me had ever experienced. You see, my dad was out of the picture and my step-father was abusive. I had lost hope and I didn’t have any destination for my life. I was merely existing, not living.”

I leaned in, “What happened?”

“She got married.”

That day, we spent until nightfall on the playground swings as he told me his story.

“At last, I mustered up all the courage in me and I asked her parents for her hand in marriage -- I thought it was the right thing to do. With smiles, they blessed me and sent me off. Ring in hand and heart on my sleeve I went but… When I proposed, she said she was already getting married. I was confused and asked what she meant, told her that I’d asked her parents and everything too. She said they just wanted me to suffer and that they’d never liked me in the first place. I collapsed and she spent the rest of the night crying into my shoulder, apologizing as she cradled me in her arms. I never saw her again. All those years… 7 years… I spent chasing after someone I could not have.”

I reached out my hand to grab his, squeezing it tightly and intertwined our fingers, “Do you still see colours?”

He nodded his head, squeezing my hand back before standing up and skirting around his swing to stand in front of me. Bending down to my level, he grabbed both my hands and brought them up to his chest.

“But I think, my world got just a little brighter today.”

I smiled, red dusting over my pale cheeks and ears when I suddenly realised something and let out a small laugh, “I never introduced myself. I’m Nico di Angelo, a pleasure to meet you.”

“I think we’ve done more than just meeting. I’m Perseus Jackson,” He let go of my hands and sat back down on his swing, sending a glance up at the night sky before looking back at me. “You’ve heard my story, now what’s yours?”


	2. Chapter 2

** _Nico di Angelo POV_ **

We decided to head to my apartment since it was getting chilly. I got changed into a hoodie and trousers, lending Percy some comfortable attire as well.

“My story? It’s pretty simple, really. Grew up learning how to tell which shade of grey is what colour, hearing the many lovey-dovey tales about soulmates and how wonderful it is to see colours. You know, the usual.”

“Say, would you call my eyes green or blue?”

“They’re not as blue as the sky and they’re not as green as the trees. I’m still confused, to be honest.” Our eyes met when I started talking and I felt blood creep up to my cheeks, I fiddled with the hem of my hoodie. He was wearing one of my black oversized hoodies, it fit him quite well since he was taller. His hands rested on his legs which sported my light grey sweatpants and he glanced over at the window which viewed the dimly lit area that my apartment was located. It was a quiet area, away from all the bustling of the city.

He spoke up after a few moments of comfortable silence, “I call them sea-green. One day when I was out swimming, I came across a small cave-like structure and from above the water was blue with a greenish tint. I’d say my eyes mirrored the colour of that water.”

“I’ve never heard of sea-green before.”

He sent me a wink and a smirk, “I made it up. I also feel like I’m talking way too much. Tell me, what is your family like?”

“My sister’s birth sprouted from an affair which my father’s wife was kind enough to let go of but my mother and he met a few years later and out came I. Once again, my father’s wife let go of it as long as my father promised not to get involved but the wife’s family was a mafia group and they set out to wipe my family off the face off the earth. My mother and sister ended up caught in the fire, my father went in after them but never came out. I was 8 years old then and I was put in foster care in Italy until I was 15 years old. They shifted me over to Manhattan but no one would take a kid like me. I lived around on the streets until I got a job and here I am.”

I was unaffected by my past and what happened with my family but Percy stood up and came over to wrap his arms around me.

“I’m so sorry. I should have never stuck my nose into your life, I’m sor-”

I took my chances and pressed a kiss to his lips, shutting him up. Waiting, a while passed but he didn't respond so I pulled away.

“Too early? I’m sorry, I just thou-” This time I was cut short as soft lips engulfed mine, a hand reaching up to cup my cheek as the other tightened around my waist bringing me closer. I pulled away for a breath and pushed Percy onto the couch, straddling him. 

He threaded his fingers through my dark hair, his other hand resting on the curve of my hip, “You’re so beautiful.”

I smiled as I blushed, leaning down to kiss him. He met me part way and licked along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

“Such a gentleman.” I purred against his lips but clamped my mouth shut when I felt his tongue prod. He scoffed under me and I sensed him move around, a couple of seconds passed before I felt something tug the collar of my top and press kisses to my neck. I opened my eyes and relaxed my hands wound around his neck, letting my fingers fondle his hair. A moan left my lips and my head tilted back in pleasure. I reddened, hiding my face in his hair which caused him to chuckle and flip us around. Licking along my collarbone, he stopping at where he found my sweet spot to suck and nibble, leaving behind a large hickey.

“You’re so cute.” I frowned at his comment, forcing the black hoodie off of him and leaving him bare chested. Trailing my fingers along his pectorals and abdomen, I stopped at the rim of his pants where a large bulge had formed. Leaning forward, I pressed light kisses along the tan skin above it and watched as he squirmed on top of me.

We fell asleep on the couch that night, our arms and legs tangled together. In the morning when I woke up it was cold and empty, Percy was gone. I found a note stuck to my forehead and I ripped it off to see what he had written before running off.

_ ‘Sorry, I didn’t want to be late for work so I left. You looked so beautiful and peaceful in your sleep I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I got you a muffin from the bakery across the road and put the coffee into one of your thermos mugs or something so it should still be warm. _ _   
_ _ Here’s my number: XXXXXXXXXX so call me! _

_ XOXO _ _   
_ _ Percy’ _

I smiled at his note and wandered into the dining room in search of the food, finding it on the island. Digging in, I noticed he’d left his jacket from last night behind. An idea came into my head and I blushed, trying to console myself. Lifting it up, I pressed it to my face and took in his warm scent. It smelt like chocolate with a hint of cologne.

“Um what are you doing?” 


	3. Chapter 3

** _Nico di Angelo POV_ **

“Careful!” Honey brown hands tore away the milk bottle I was holding in one hand and cradled the full glass in the other. “Go get a mop, Nico! Look at how much milk you’ve spilled... I don’t understand why Reyna keeps you around.”

I looked up at Piper with an apologetic smile, mumbling a ‘sorry’ before dragging my feet to the storage room and bringing out a mop. Grabbing it, I rested my cheek against the handle and let my thoughts wander back to 3 weeks ago. Blood rose to my face and brushed over my ears as I closed my eyes.

_ “Um what are you doing?” _ _   
_ _ Startled by Percy’s sudden appearance, I almost dropped the jacket that was grasped between my fingers. I stammered as I tried to speak, “O-oh, ah... I um… I was jus-” _ _   
_ __ By the time I managed to form proper words, Percy had advanced and we now stood chest on chest. I couldn’t stop myself from being flustered as he grazed his fingers along my chin and jawline, resting them behind my ear and cupping my face. 

_ “You’re so cute,” He licked his full lips and pressed them to mine, his hand wrapping around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. Our bulges rubbed against each other and I let out a whimper, my teeth grazing over what I thought was my bottom lip. It was Percy’s and he groaned against my lips, forcing himself to pull away and pressing his forehead against mine. _

_ “I actually have a business trip this weekend,” He pecked my lips quickly, “I have to go to, I’m going to miss you.” _

_ He leaned down to press another kiss to the side of my mouth and I smiled before grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep one instead, “I have your number, now.” _ _   
_ _ My soulmate hummed in satisfaction, hugging me tight and trailing a couple kiss along my jawline. He kissed down my neck, stopping at the curve of my collarbone and sucking until a large hickey marked it. _

I unconsciously raised a hand to touch the area over the collar of my shirt, even though it had faded long ago, before coming to my senses and going to mop up the kitchen. A smile danced along my lips as I washed up the spilled liquid and went to carry out orders since Piper banned me from the kitchen. 

“Hey, waiter!” A familiar voice called out from one of the dimly lit booths at the back of the cafe. It was Piper’s ex-boyfriend, Jason. I waved, telling him to wait 5 mins since I’d be getting off my shift now and went to the back to get changed. Once I was done, I went up to him and stole the seat from across him. He’d been coming here every week to check up on Piper for the past 2 years ever since they broke up. It was pitiful in all honesty. 

“She’s doing fine...Like always. We’ve had this conversation for more than 80 weeks, give it up. She’s already over you, man. You’re making it harder for everyone by showing up.”   
He looked down at his coffee, using a finger to swirl the liquid and sticking it in his mouth. “I never wanted this to happen, you know. I’ve told you over and over, I didn’t have a choice. It was to save her from suffering any more than she needed.”   
“You got married, Jason.  **Married.** ”   
He got up and left, an arm over his eyes. I felt bad, of course, but he needed to get over her.

“I thought he would give up by now,” Piper said from behind the counter, she had seen what just happened and frowned at me.

“He still loves you.”   
“We’re not even soulmates.” 

An older lady gave us a weird look before swiping her coffee off the bench and basically running out the door. I gave my co-worker a simper of a smile before getting up and taking my leave, waving to Reyna on the way out. Pushing past the door, I sighed and breathed in the afternoon air. Percy would be coming home tonight. I couldn’t wait.

I sent Hazel, my friend from the streets, a quick text message and let her know I wouldn’t make it to her little dinner party tonight. She sent me a small thumbs up and a kissy face a minute later, which she meant for her boyfriend. I sent a laughing face back before stuffing my phone in my inner pocket. Tip, never keep valuables on in the outer pockets or you can say bye to them forever.

Once I got home, I put on my apron and hummed along to the songs that were playing on the radio. Two hours later, the table was set, the roses were scattered and the candles were lined. Now, I just had to wait. 20 minutes passed before a knock sounded on the door, I wasted no time in opening the door and jumping into his arms. A second passed before I thought I should check that I haven’t jumped into a stranger’s hold but my thoughts were answered by soft lips that pressed against mine. The lips that I had grown to know over the course of two days. I chuckled at the strangeness of how soulmates just clicked even if they were still basically strangers. Large hands clasped my thighs, keeping me in place as my back hit the wall and my hands wrapped around my lover’s neck. I pulled away to take in a deep breath before I dived back into a kiss, my lips tingling and wood hardening. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as a single candle fell and lit part of the rug on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

** _Nico di Angelo POV_ **

I snuffed out the fire, taking away its life and watched it die before grabbing Percy’s face and kissing him. He moved away from me, my lips that were trailing after him like a lost puppy met his index finger and stopped their chase. I frowned at his shaking form and through his laughs, he managed to squeeze out some half formed words.    
“Are we not going to do anything about the rest of the hazards?”   
“Excuse you, these hazards took me ages to set up and I would appreciate it if you were considerate enough to notice how romantic this venue is and how hot your host is.”   
“It’s beautiful… You’re beautiful…” An arm wrapped around my waist as he drew closer, his lips floating over mine before colliding into a short but sweet kiss. Percy smiled at me before going round and blowing out the candles, intending for them to not burn down the apartment. He picked up the roses and bunched them into a single hand before absentmindedly walking deeper into the living room. I followed close behind and tapped the play button on the speaker as I passed by it. 

  
“ I wanna be alone. Alone with you - does that make sense?” I sang along with Billie’s song ‘HOSTAGE’ and smiled between the lyrics when Percy turned around to meet my eyes, surprise written along his facial features. “I wanna steal your soul. And hide you in my treasure chest… I don't know what to do... To do with your kiss on my neck. I don't know what feels true. But this feels right so stay a sec.”   
I unwrapped his fingers from the stems of the roses, letting the bouquet drop as I traced my fingers along his arms up to his shoulders.   
“Yeah, you feel right so stay a sec. And let me crawl inside your veins… I'll build a wall, give you a ball and chain. It's not like me to be so mean. You're all I wanted. Just let me hold you. Like a hostage...” I leaned forward, resting my left cheek against his right and pressing a kiss to his ear. Pulling away, I traced my fingers along the apples of his cheeks and along his lips. “Gold on your fingertips. Fingertips against my cheek. Gold leaf across your lips. Kiss me until I can't speak.”   
He grabbed my face and tried to kiss me but I pulled away with a giggle, wanting to finish the rest of the song first. His teeth clamped over his bottom lip and he squirmed with temptation as he watched me start singing again.    
“Gold chain beneath your shirt,” I slid my fingers under his button up shirt, letting my fingers rest along his waistline and slowly draw up. “The shirt that you let me wear home.”   
I pecked him real quick on the lips so I wouldn’t lose my momentum before taking out my fingers and placing them on his chest. “Gold's fake and real love hurts. And nothing hurts when I'm alone...When you're with me and we're alone. And let me crawl inside your veins. I'll build a wall, give you a ball and chain. It's not like me to be so mean. You're all I wanted.”   
Tucking my arms around his back, I brought him into a tight hold and got up onto my toes.   
“Just let me hold you. Hold you. Like a hostage…” Our lips were centimetres from connecting, “Like a hostage...”

As the song came to an end and the speakers automatically silenced to let us have our moment, Percy didn’t hesitate to pull me into a passionate kiss. I dived in and captured his lips just as hungrily as his devoured mine. We stood there for who knows how long and only pulled away to take in short bursts of air or when my neck was starting to hurt so we agreed on finishing dinner before continuing. Placing the bowls into the oven and waiting for it to heat, I tapped my fingers against the limestone countertop and rested my chin on my palm. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you have such a beautiful singing voice?” My soulmate came up from behind me beginning his process of kissing along my neck, pulling my shirt up and caressing the bare skin leaving goosebumps behind each feather touch.    
“I’m not that good, I just practised while you were gone to surprise you.” I shivered, leaning my back into him and twisting my head around to kiss him gently. Soon enough the oven grew tired of our intimacy and loudly dinged, startling the pair of us. 

“That’s our cue,” I mumbled and reluctantly pushed my lover away to get the hot food. 

“That was so good.” Percy sat back in his chair, petting his stomach as he licked his lips and picked up the plates to stack them into the dishwasher. I switched it on and with its whirring in the background, we kissed under the stars. Wrapped up in blankets, out on the balcony we lay for hours in a tangled mess. Lips forever in sync, cheeks flushed, lower bodies pressed tightly together and our hands intertwined by our side as if we let go our fate would fall apart.


	5. Chapter 5

** _Percy Jackson POV_ **

It’s been almost a whole year since I met Nico, I never thought I would be happy again yet here I am. I knocked on the door and clutched Nico’s hand right after, the other hand tightened around a bottle of Merlot. The door opened seconds later and revealed a small girl about 4 years old, Estelle. Her brown hair was up in poofy pig-tails, hazel eyes sparkling with joy and mouth stretched into a large grin.   
“Hey, little one…” I passed the bottle to Nico and went to hug my younger sister, who squealed and squirmed in my arms.   
“I’m not wittle! You’re a meanie, always saying I’m teeny!”

Nico giggled softly behind me and Estelle was alerted of his existence, wriggling out of my arms and hugging him. My lover blushed and gently caressed my sister’s hair, squeezing her back.   
Estelle giggled, “I’ve heard all about you from big meanie! He can’t stop talking about you, you know!”   
I turned around about to scowl at Estelle for revealing such things but stopped and turned red when I noticed Nico’s smirk.

“Percy, is that so?” An eyebrow was cranked upwards and his eyes teased.   
I mumbled out a soft, “Shut up.”

“Why don’t you come in? I’d like to know who’s made my son happy again.” A woman’s voice interrupted Estelle and my Nico’s giggling.   
“Mother.”   
I had swung by just last week but Sally and I are so close, I would’ve lived with her forever. She was wearing a blue dress, wavy hair pulled back into a messy plait and pearly whites shining brightly. Paul Blofis, her husband, stood behind her on call and gave me a small smile when our eyes locked. I grinned back, watching as he ended his call and came round to hug my mother from behind. My biological father had died out at sea and when she married again, 8 years later, the guy ended up being abusive. Paul was the best father-figure I could ask for even if he’d only been around for 5 years, it was enough and I was glad my mom was finally happy.

“Brr, it's cold out there. Your mother’s right, come in already!”

Estelle ran up to them, tucking herself between her parents and saying, “Ew!” as she did so.

I wrapped an arm around my soulmate and pecked him on the cheek quickly, “Mom...Dad… This is Nico, my soulmate.”

We all gathered around the living room with Estelle on the floor playing with her race car track, Sally and Paul on the two-seater couch and Nico and I squeezed into the smaller one. The brunette was basically almost on top of me but I didn’t mind. Resting my head on his shoulder and arms tightly woven around him, I could stay like this forever.

“Nico, tell me about yourself.”   
“Mom…” I warned her with my eyes not to push him, I’d already told her about his family circumstances.   
“Financially, I’m doing enough. I don’t have a car but I’ve got an apartment not far from here and I work at a restaurant/cafe just down the road from your place, actually. Education-wise… I’m in a tight spot. Back in Italy, I was in an orphanage for most of my life and they only taught us the basics of living. A bit of maths and a bit of English. It was here, 5 years ago in America, when I started teaching myself proper pronunciations and so on. My English is still rocky but that’s because I couldn’t afford to get into school, I didn’t really have the qualifications either.”   
Paul spoke up, “Are you thinking about getting into it eventually? You’re still young.”   
My lover nodded, “I’m in my early twenties and I’ve been taking free online courses but yes, I do plan on eventually going on toward an actual education.”

They talked about the serious stuff and at some point I must have dozed off because soon I was awoken by my lover gently shaking me.   
“Sally says it’s time for lunch.”   
I groaned lightly, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. He held me tight to him and I sighed into the kiss, rubbing my hands over his thighs. A cough startled us both, looking up we saw Paul smile before gesturing us over and into the dining room.

After lunch, Estelle insisted she wanted to give Nico a makeover since he had a pretty face which he reluctantly agreed to. Halfway through, Estelle asked me to help out and I smirked. I smoothed out the foundation first and fixed up the eyeliner, making it thicker. Applying red lipstick to his parted lips, I resisted not kissing him deciding to rest my knee near his crotch instead to which he groaned and lightly punched me. The hit was worth it though. He looked beautiful and I bit my lip, wanting to eat him up. He eyed me, holding back a chuckle when he noticed the tightness around the top of my pants and I poked out my tongue in return. Nico gasped when he took in the sight of himself in the mirror, “Minus the red lips, you did a great job.”   
I scratched the back of my neck nervously, “I think you look delicious either way.”

“Deli-”   
“I meant beautiful!”   
He laughed, shaking his head and turned back to face the mirror, “How did you get so good at the concealer and stuff? All my acne scars are gone...Wow…”

I came round behind him to hug his frame tightly and shrugged my shoulders, “You get the hang of it after having to hide all the bruises and stuff.”   
His face fell and he squirmed in my arms, turning around to face me and grabbed my face in his hands. He was so close… Goddamit, forget resisting!   
Reaching behind me I locked the door to the room, pushing him up against a wall and kissing him on the neck. I sucked and nibbled, leaving behind a satisfying hickey before grabbing a facial wipe and wiping off the lipstick on his lips. Plump, pink and soft - I put my lips on his, savouring the taste of him. I hummed in delight, he tasted like the strawberry shortcakes we had for lunch. Licking my lips, I pulled off his shirt and caressed his soft pale skin. We hadn't gotten to the next level because we said we’d wait till marriage to do the dirty but it was taking too long, I wanted to marry him already. I smiled, remembering the box in my back pocket. It had taken a lot of worrying and thinking about whether or not I should get them but I decided on ‘yes’. One hundred percent still agreed with that answer. 

Our messing around was put on hold when Estelle banged on the door, wanting her room back. We scrambled to fix ourselves up and Nico wiped off the makeup on his face. Exiting, we hoped we looked innocent enough to the older adults but one glance at their faces, we knew we were screwed. They were both snickering and exchanging jokes, that were worthy of blocking Nico’s ears and I gave them a dirty look which they merely ignored.

“I’ll take you home,” It was half-past 4 already and I didn’t want Nico walking for 20 minutes by himself. We filed into my car and sped off, Paul and Sally waving to us from the door. On the way to his place, I checked my buzzing phone and noticed that I had 99+ new messages from a group chat. Leo had texted me ‘good luck’ about a thousand times and so had Jason. ‘Thumbs-up’ emojis invaded the few seconds I spent lurking on the chat. I smiled to myself and sent a quick ‘thx’ before checking out the road. Arriving at the apartment, Nico invited me in for a bit and we settled on the couch. He pressed his lips to mine and I inhaled his sweet strawberry scent, cologne tickling my nose. I licked over his bottom lip, grazing my teeth over it and making him moan softly. Pulling away, I rested my fingers along his jawbone and lifted his chin up so we could lock eyes.

“What are you doing?” He whispers.

“Stargazing.”

He laughs and pulls me down into another tender kiss. I pet my pocket, making sure the ring box was still there in advance to popping the big question. But before I could say anything, Nico took the words right out of my mouth and uttered them himself.

** _Nico di Angelo POV_ ** **** __  
  


“What do you think about moving in together?” I broke the peaceful silence, wearing a grin along my face that reached from one ear to the other.    
Percy clutched my hands tighter and smiled softly, “How could I possibly say no.”   
He pressed a tender kiss to my lips and when we broke apart, he was clutching a small velvet case between his fingers. I gasped audibly when he opened it and revealed two rings, silver and rose gold.    
“They’re just promise rings and I know we haven’t really been together for long...But I want to make a promise because I love you and will never leave you.”

A trickle of a tear swept down my cheek and down past my chin before I collapsed in sobs of joy, “I love you too!”

I closed the door and he left the apartment, my fingers brushing over the silver band on my left hand. Red brushed over my cheeks as I beamed. Soft ringing of a phone flooded the hallway, vibrations fanning out along my right leg and I reached into my pocket to silence it.   
‘Mi Amato' flashed across the screen of my phone and a smile rose to my lips, “We spent the entire day together and you only just left but you’re missing me already?”   
“And you don’t?” Was his retort. “I’m calling because I realised we never decided whose place we’re going to be moving into, or should we get a new place altogether?”   
As I listened in to his husky voice on the other side, I wandered into the living room and outside onto the balcony. I peeked over the railings and noticed Percy getting into his ‘2018 BMW M3’ that I would definitely hit up over my 20 minute walks to work.    
“I don’t mind...Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”   
“Guess I won’t be needing that dog I wanted…”

“Yeah...Wait, no. Piss off!”

He chuckled and said his goodbyes, promising to call in the morning. I pocketed the phone and watched as he drove down the road, stopping at the intersection and preparing to go right. A minivan was coming up from behind him, at a pace that was clearly illegal, swaying and smashing right into the back of Percy's car and sending him flying. A scream ripped past my lips and I scrambled to the door, calling an ambulance as I ran to the battered car. With a quick glance, I saw that the man in the van was dead, his head fell limp on his shoulder and drool mixed with blood slept along his lips. Seeing the man’s condition I worried for Percy’s, I could still see colour so he wasn’t dead yet. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I came across him, stuck in his car with blood flowing down the side of his face. He was breathing and his eyes, his beautiful eyes were open. I went over to his side, inspecting the leg that was buried under the hood of the car.   
“You’re gonna be okay...Help is on the way.” I grabbed his hand and wiped the red liquid off of his soft tan skin. He hissed as my fingers grazed over a cut and I flinched, pulling away and apologising. “I’m sorry!”   
“I’m not going to leave you,” Percy gave me a soft smile, grabbing my hand and I choked back a sob when he showed me the rose gold band on his left hand, “It’s a promise.”

Sirens wailed in the background and upon hearing them I kissed my soulmate deeply, pouring all my love for him into it before calling over the ambulance.

But my world shuddered and turned black before they could get him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, guys!  
Thank you for joining me on this short journey!  
Take care xx  
Epilogue coming out soon!


	6. Epilogue

** _Nico di Angelo POV_ **

Sombre quiet faces surround me as I walk slowly down the centre aisle. Tears began gathering in my eyes to the point where I can barely see. I reach the casket centred at the front of the room and gently touch the lid before gazing at Percy's pale unsmiling face. His sea-green eyes were dark grey. I let out a choked noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob before whispering through a tearful smile, "Gods, this isn't what I meant when I said I wanted to walk down the aisle to you." 

Arms of my friends wrap around me, pulling me away from the casket as I begin sobbing uncontrollably. My face contorted with anger as I looked up at the arched ceiling of the church, “He promised forever, goddammit! Forever!”

Fingers threaded through my hair and rested on my forehead, “You have a fever.” Sally pulled me away from her dead son, cradling me in her arms as she supported me into the car. She had a similar scent as Percy and I howled into her shoulder, upset and frustrated at the world. 

Forever? Pfft, not even 20 minutes.

15 years dragged past, heaving and giving out.   
My world remained dark. Every year, on the day of his death I would beg my guardians at the ‘Institution for the Damaged’ to let me go out and leave flowers on his grave or at least say ‘hi’. Every year, I was rejected and drugged. I focused on getting better and at last, I did, escaping the chains of the mental hospital.

Here I was, in front of his decorated grave. Sobbing on my knees and with my head pressed to the ground, choking out apologies. The knife in my pocket was warm and tempting.  I fulfilled its desires, plunging the blade into my heart and dropping onto my love’s gravestone.

Percy, here I come...Finally, we can be together...Forever.


End file.
